Clair de Lune
by dude41
Summary: A little twist of Dragon Age. My OCXCousland Pairing. Edit: Aedan gets a new companion in his journey against the blight. Claire has her own agenda, but Aedan can't imagine having anyone else join him. She has her own scores to settle, but she helps him in ways she doesn't even know. (Aedan/OC)
1. 1: Rain Rain

Dragon Age fanfic with an OC and Warden pairing! Have fun reading guys and I hope you enjoy! This is rated T for future chapters. Please let me know how you feel about the length. I think it should be longer as I tend to enjoy longer chapters myself, but seeing as this is my first publication I have no idea what it will look like when I post this. Are there too many breaks? Not enough dialogue? R+R let me know! 3

* * *

_Ferelden is much too wet. Orlais would never have such a ridiculous amount of rain. How frustrating._

A woman wrapped her cloak around herself tighter and continued trudging down the path. An elaborate rapier hung at her side and light chainmail on her lithe form. Knee high leather boots and light fencer's bracers rested on her legs and arms. Clear blue eyes and soft blonde shoulder length hair peeked out from under the hood attached to her cloak. A normally calm and serene face was scowling at the bad weather and the conditions in which she was traveling.

_Of course, I could have simply waited for the rain to stop. There would have been any number of caravans to travel with. But nooo, I'm certainly not the only one bogged down by the weather. I can handle a bit of rain, ugh, why must I be so stubborn?_

Claire's thoughts continued in this vein until she finally came across a signpost pointing towards her destination.

HIGHEVER - 4 miles

Sighing, Claire pushed some of her soaked hair out of the way and continued walking. It was only midday, she would be able to make it within the next hour or so. Walking in this rain had made her tired and miserable.

_Only 4 more miles. 4 more miles until you can find a nice inn and get out of this miserable rain. By the Maker, this country and everything in it frustrates me to no end. Especially this absurd weather! Why can't it be lovely and warm like in Orlais?_

Claire braced herself against the rain and started down the road once more

* * *

~Highever~

Walking into the local inn was not the most glorious experience Claire had ever had. The stench of wet dog and body odor seemed to physically hit her in the face, so overpowering that she had to take a second to blink and recollect her thoughts. Shaking her head, Claire walked towards the bar and waves down the innkeeper.

"How much for a room for the night?"

The innkeeper is a matronly woman who looked at the soaking wet woman in front of her with a raised eyebrow. Claire was properly tired from the rain and looked like a puppy dunked into a lake, all matted fur and unhappy shivering. Her accent was less Orlesian than most but still present enough to give her words an elegant feel even in her bedraggled state.

Clucking her tongue the lady replied "A single silver for you young lady. And what might you be doing traveling in such weather? You'll catch your death of cold. I'll throw in a hot meal for another silver if you're willin'."

Claire flashed a grateful smile and slid the money across the bar from a pouch hidden in her cloak. Though the innkeeper raised her eyebrows in shock, Claire had slipped two gold coins from her pouch instead of silvers.

"I'd pay more still, for water for a hot bath, some news, your discretion, and a private room."

Smiling the woman quickly placed the money into her apron and stepped out from behind the bar.

"You've got yourself a deal young lady. You can call me Bonny, may I ask your name?"

"Claire."

"Well then Miss Claire, right this way."

Bonny led Claire to the end of the bar and through a hallway into a small, but warm and dry room. She caught one of the helper lads and relayed some orders along the way. Claire stepped into the room and looked around. It was a nice room. No fireplace, but the bed looked soft and there was a small wood stove to keep the place warm in the colder nights. A copper tub was against one wall to the left and the stove and bed were against the far wall.

"I'll bring you your meal and have water heated for a bath. Is there anything in particular you'll be wanting to know about? News about the blight? When Highever's men left to join the King? What the young Cousland lord looks like?" The last one was said with a slight grin.

Claire smiled at the joke but asked questions regarding Arl Howe, particularly about his troops and the Arl's movements throughout the region.

"Ah, the Arl of Amaranthine is supposed to arrive any day now. His men have been slowed by the weather like most other people. Except you young lady. Most people wouldn't bother walking through that nasty business outside."

Bonny went on to answer Claire's questions about Cousland Castle and the town in general. Most of the questions seemed harmless with only a few stranger ones mixed in. Eventually Claire's meal and hot bath arrived and Bonny left after telling Claire to leave the spent water and plates outside the door.

Finally alone Claire stripped out of her wet clothes and after a short internal debate decided to bathe before eating. She slid into the tub, closed her eyes and enjoyed the feeling as the water warmed her chilled body and relaxed her muscles.

_So, I was right. The Arl is coming to Highever to ride to battle with his old friends the Couslands. I made it here before him, all that remains is to find a way to sneak into the castle and take him down._

Claire opened her eyes and looked over at her blade which was resting against the bed where she had placed it earlier.

_Arl Howe must pay for what he did to my family. I will make sure of it._

* * *

The next morning was clear and breezy. The storm had rained itself out and what was left was a beautiful sky and a clean feeling of after-the-rain air.

Claire had finished her bath, eaten, cleaned her equipment and followed Bonny's instructions regarding the water and plates last night. After a good night's rest she was ready for a new day and walked out of the inn, but this time with her cloak packed away. She wouldn't need it on such a perfect day.

_Today I must find a way into the castle, something reliable and quick. There is no guarantee that the Arl will stay in Highever for the night. He and the Couslands may very well leave on the same day._

Claire walked through the market-place. Merchants and farmers were selling their wares, shouting over the sound of their noisy pack horses and donkeys. She quickly weaved her way through, trying not to attract attention. Though, she was quite beautiful and stares followed her as she passed. One bold man in armor stepped directly into her path, blocking her way and stopping her travel through the mass of people.

"Well hello my pretty. What's a lovely lady like yourself wandering around without an escort? Allow me to change that." The man reached out and linked arms with her before she could even respond.

Claire had stopped when the man had stepped in her way, but when he suddenly reached for her she stepped back placed a hand on her rapier.

"No gentleman simply reaches for a woman without permission. And believe me, if you try that again you will be missing a few fingers from that hand."

The man in armor was taken back for a moment, but then narrowed his eyes.

"You ought to be more polite yourself. You're talking to a guard in Castle Cousland. I protect the Tyern himself from invaders!"

Claire stared for a moment then started thinking quickly.

_I could certainly get arrested…. that is one way into the castle. They would take me to the hold in the castle itself. Meals and "room" would be taken care of. The only downside is that I would have to endure this over inflated guard and they would confiscate my weapons and money._

Claire thought for another moment then quickly in one swift motion drew her rapier and smacked the guard square across the face with the flat of her blade. The shocked guard stared at her in disbelief before being smacked across the nose with the guard of the sword. He went down holding his bleeding nose and yelling for back up.

At this point she could have stopped and been arrested for assaulting a guard, but since she was already going to the holding cells why not have a little fun? She turned to the approaching guards and raised her rapier in salute. They wouldn't stand a chance, this was going to be fun

* * *

~Castle Cousland~

Aedan Cousland walked restlessly through the castle walls. The rain had made it difficult to train. Metal swords, shields, and armor didn't mix well with water. The amount of drying and oiling necessary afterwards to keep them from rusting was never worth it.

Unfortunately that left him and the rest of the castle with a bad case of cabin fever. It was the first nice day in a week, all the guards were out in the town. The maids were cleaning every last inch of his quarters and he had been kicked out to keep from trying to "help". His efforts and presence distracted the maids to no end and they had politely asked him to leave. This resulted in Aedan walking the halls while thinking about the King's call to arms.

_Father had said that the Arl Howe would arrive within the week, but this weather must be slowing them down. Our own forces would have already left, but the rain was slowing them down as well. We will all miss out on all the action at this rate. _

So wrapped up in his thoughts, Aedan nearly walked right into Oriana.

"Careful Aedan." Oriana laughs softly. "It is rare to see you so distracted. Don't tell me a little rain was all it took to throw the mighty Couslands off their guard?"

Aedan can't help but grin at the Antivan woman. At first he was weary of her, as most Fereldens were of foreigners, but after getting to know her he found there was an amazing woman behind that soft accent. His brother was lucky to have her.

"From that response, I take it that Fergus is frustrated at our situation as well?"

"Yes, my husband is starting to become impatient. Chomping at the bit like a horse locked in a stable." Oriana adjusted the cloak she was holding in her arms. "I was on my way to bring this to Oren, he has caught a cold. Be a gentleman and accompany me?"

Aedan nodded and fell into step with her. "Is is really that much worse than in Antiva? You've often spoken of how much nicer it is there."

"Indeed it is wonderful there, the winter is milder and the springs seem to arrive sooner with much less rain and muddiness."

"I wonder why you would leave such a country with such _wonderful_ weather?" Aedan was grinning now, poking at her manner of speech when it came to Antiva had become a little game with them. He would make fun of her accent and she would make a smart jab about Ferelden.

Orianna gave a slight smile, allowing herself to be drawn into Aedan's game. "It would take an equally _wonderful_ man to make it so. It is a marvel you have any women at all in this country."

"Hey! There are plenty of _wonderful_ men in this country! Like me!"

"I'll admit the men of the Cousland line are _almost _worth the weather." Orianna laughed. "You should go to Antiva one day, the women will flock to you only to turn around when you attempt to bring them back to Ferelden!"

They had arrived at Oren and Orianna's quarters by this point and Orianna knocked softly before opening the door. Oren had caught a cold on account of the weather and was still recovering.

"Oren? I'm back, and I brought Aedan with me."

"Aedan?" Oren looked up from the storybook that he was reading. "Perfect timing! The guards brought in a rogue from the market! Can we go see her? They say that she beat them all into the ground. She had to wake one of them up so he could arrest her!"

At this Aedan raised his eyebrows.

_A female rogue that was able to overpower our entire guard?_

"Maybe later Oren." Orianna said, "You need to rest for now."

"Aww please mom?"

"Listen to your mother Oren." Aedan smiled, "You do need to rest and recover. I, on the other hand will go see the mysterious rogue."

Aedan said his goodbyes to Oren and Orianna, the former moaning about how unfair it was that Aedan could go and the latter fussing over her child.

* * *

Notes: I edited this again afterwards. A few minor changes, but I think they helped. Aedan and Claire still feel a little bland, but I hope to remedy that in coming chapters. Hopefully I can stay on a schedule of a chapter every 3 days or so.


	2. 2: Castle Cousland

Highever Holding Cells~

* * *

Aedan made his way down to the lower levels of the castle to the holding cells. Outside the cell block stood Sir Rory Gilmore. Aedan walked up to his old friend and nodded as Gilmore made a slight bow. Rumor that Gilmore would be recruited had been circulating for weeks, but Aedan knew that the Teyrn had invited a Gray Warden to assess Gilmore personally.

"Sir Gilmore? You are to be recruited by the Wardens. Standing guard for one prisoner can't be the best way to prepare for battling darkspawn."

Gilmore cracked a smile "My lord, this prisoner took down an entire squad of guards. Nine men are sporting proper shiners and busted lips thanks to this duelist. I am merely here to stop the men from taking revenge while she is locked up and unable to defend herself."

Aedan nodded at Gilmore's explanation

"One woman against nine men, and she still came out the better. She must be one hell of a fighter."

Sir Gilmore chuckled at the admiration in Aedan's voice, "Duelist, sir."

"Pardon?"

"Duelist." Sir Gilmore repeated, "She prefers to be called a duelist, she was quite adamant about not being called a rogue. When I heard that the men were so soundly defeated I made sure to personally guard the cell, and we spoke for a while. Her name is Claire, more than that she will not say. She calls herself a duelist. Whatever she maybe, she is a very capable woman. She seems to be completely unbothered by the fact that she is under arrest. She has a sense of decency, none of the guards were seriously injured other than a few scrapes and being knocked unconscious, and she treated their wounds afterwards. I heard that she had to wait for them to wake up so they could arrest her."

Aedan's eyebrows climbed higher and higher as Sir Gilmore described what had happened. Though there was one thing that was bothering him.

"Why did Claire attack them in the first place?" Aedan asked as he crossed his arms.

Gilmore's brow furrowed at this. "Ah, that is the one thing that makes no sense sir. The merchants say that one of the men approached her with unwanted advances and she defended herself. But if that was the case, why didn't she leave afterwards? Why wait to be arrested? I've asked her these same questions and received nothing but deflections."

"Hmm."

_It's almost like she wants to be here, _Aedan thought. _What else would compel her to get arrested? She sounds like she is skilled enough to evade the guard. What could she want in Castle Cousland?_

While Aedan was thinking Sir Gilmore gestured to a locked trunk which was next to him.

"These belong to her sir.

Aedan looked up at Sir Gilmore then back into the truck which Gilmore opened. Claire's rapier, a dagger of similar make, cloak, and other miscellaneous objects lay alongside her pack. Although Aedan glanced at her belongings, nothing belied her purpose or intent.

"I'll talk to her Sir Gilmore, let's see if I have better luck than you do."

Sir Gilmore nodded and opened the doors to the cellblock. Aedan walked in and Gilmore closed the door behind him. The cell block was essentially a long hallway, with cells on either side. Each one was a 5 foot wide by 5 foot deep square. A singular window at the end of the block let in light and air. It was too small for anyone but a child to climb out, but it was the one bright spot in the dim prison.

Claire was in the cell on the end of the left row. She was the only prisoner and was sitting with her ankles crossed in a ray of sunlight that came from the lonely window right into her cell. She had heard Aedan come in and watched the man as he walked down the row of cells. Aedan did his best to control his pace and school his facial expressions, but he could not help staring at the simply stunning woman before him. Leather leggings and close fitting leather under-armor revealed nothing, but left very little room for the imagination. A pretty face, beautiful eyes, blonde hair that was pulled to the side in a loose braid, and arms crossed under a generous pair of breasts made it incredibly difficult for him or any man to look away. While he was taking in her looks Claire was doing the same for him, though subtly and with less gawking.

Aedan was a handsome man himself. His noble's finery sat well on broad shoulders and hard muscles trained from years of heavy armor and horseback riding. A well cut face and chin, high cheekbones, and mane of black hair gave him a refined, yet still wild look. One that many female nobles would admire and many male nobles would seek to emulate.

Although Aedan took in her appearance in a second and quickly hid his emotions, Claire caught it, and they both knew it. She sat the way she did because she knew she looked stunning. Men tended to stare and in that instance they let their guard down. From the moment Aedan saw her, Claire was in control of the conversation. But Aedan wasn't one to back down from a difficult situation, particularly involving such a fascinating woman, he continued to walk down the row to stand outside of Claire's cell.

Before Aedean could open his mouth Claire spoke, "Well it seems I have a visitor. And what can I do for you my lord? Or would you prefer silence while you stare?"

_Damn, I knew she caught me gawking._

Aedan said nothing for a moment, then replied, "My name is Aedan Cousland. I apologise for my earlier behavior, but I have never seen such a stunning beauty locked away in my cell. I suppose the more important questions are: May I have your name my lady? And what can I do for _you_?

Aedan added a slight bow and a smile at the end of his response.

"My name is Claire, and as for what you can do for me, I am feeling slightly hungry. Perhaps you might be a gentleman and procure a meal for a lady?"

_I ask for her purpose and she asks for a meal? Gilmore was right, I'm not going to get any straight answers out of her. _

"Of course, I believe that ameal is served once a day for such esteemed guests such as yourselves. An extravagant dinner of week old bread, cheese, and water.", Aedan smirked as a slim eyebrow on Claire's face twitched in mild irritation. "But I would like to propose an alternative. Have lunch with me. At the very least I can promise you bread that is only a day old."

Now it was Claire's turn to stare.

"Forgive me for saying so my lord, but why would you invite me? I did manage to fight my way through nine men, what reason do you have to share a meal with me?"

_Got her._ "Is it such a crime for a man to want to dine with a beautiful woman?"

"Then it is merely for the sake of my appearance while you eat that you wish for me to join you?"

_Or maybe not. _"No! Of course not! I find you a fascinating person and I would like the opportunity to get to know you better." Aedan flashed her a winning smile.

Claire was silent for a moment. Though she didn't want to admit it, she didn't like old foods and she wasn't immune to Aedan's charms. The man was easy on the eyes, and he had called her beautiful a number of times in only a few minutes. He was just buttering her up, but it still felt nice to hear it from another person.

"Alright. I accept. I'll have lunch with you. Will you join me in this cell? It is a little cramped in here for two of us." Claire smiled back at Aedan.

_Damn she has a nice smile._

"I'll arrange something. I'll be right back."

Aedan gave Claire a short bow and exited the cell block. As he closed the door behind him Sir Gilmore turned to him with a curious expression.

"Well? Did she say anything?"

"More than she thinks she said, but less than we wanted. She is supremely confident, she doesn't feel like a prisoner. My guess is that she has found some way to escape and is biding her time. She likes good food, and enjoys flattery. Though the last part is hardly saying anything, most of us like good food and enjoy flattery."

"So you found out nothing then." sighed Sir Gilmore.

"Not nothing, I got her to have lunch with me. We will see what else I can learn from our mysterious duelist."

"Is that wise my lord?"

"I don't believe she is here to hurt us Gilmore.", said Aedan. "She left our guards alive and with minor injuries. She wants something from us. I just have to find out what."

Aedan left the cells and started towards the kitchens. On the way he ran into Nan and got an earful about his mabari, Skyler. Aedan had to kill the rats in the pantry to appease her. Afterwards he asked her to put together a basket of food for two. Nan gave him a funny look, but he ignored her. Aedan was eager to learn more about Claire. Their exchange earlier was short, and while he could easily say that she was a beautiful and intelligent woman, he had not gleaned much else.

* * *

However, everything seemed to get in the way of returning to the holding cells. Aedan met his mother on the way back to Claire. Eleanor Cousland spoke for a while with her son and convinced him to see his brother off and meet with the Arl Howe. When he met with his father and Arl Howe, he also met Duncan, Commander of the Ferelden Grey Wardens.

With so many people clamouring for his attention, it was a while before he was able to get away. By the time Aedan started back towards the cell block with a fresh basket of food that he convinced Nan to remake, it was sunset.

_Late for a date? Hardly the best first impression._

Aedan mentally kicked himself as he approached the cell block. Stopping in front of the door to the hold he took a calming breath and opened the door slowly. As he peeked into the cells he could see Claire in nearly the same position that he left her. The only difference was a bowl that previously held her meal was already finished and placed in front of her.

Wincing Aedan walked up to the cell. Before he could say anything Claire spoke.

"So? Are most men in Ferelden like you my lord?

Tilting his head in confusion Aedan tried to understand what she meant.

"Like me?"

Claire met Aedan's blue eyes with her own. Disappointment was evident in her expression.

"You 'invite' me to lunch, but you disappear and I am served this slop for dinner. Is it a habit of Ferelden men to make empty promises?"

Aedan knew that he had messed up. He barely met this woman, but had already given the impression that he was unreliable.

_Dammit._

"My deepest apologies my lady. Anything I can say would be an excuse for the inexcusable. I was held by other responsibilities around the keep. All I can say is sorry, it will not happen again." Aedan finished with a light bow.

Claire's lips twitched into a slight smirk. _Again?_

"You presume that I would agree to lunch again."

Laughing lightly Aedan pulled himself upright again. He placed the basket in front of her cell and sat down outside as well. With a flourish he pulled wine, fruits, a few pastries, and cheese from the basket. Silently complimenting himself on having Nan change the meal.

"I know that you've had your dinner, but I hope you're still in the mood for dessert?"

"What? No candles, no music, and a host who sits on the other side of a metal cage? This is indeed the height of romantic gestures." Claire's smirk earlier had bloomed into a full grin.

Aedan was grinning now too. "I seem to be making all the right mistakes here. But if you'll indulge me, I would still like to get to know you better."

The sudden admission seemed to throw Claire off a little. Her grin faltering into a line of contemplation. Aedan moved at his own pace, deftly ignoring statements that didn't fit in with his own narrative. But it never seemed rude, and it was always replaced by a compliment or outright flattery. In any case she still had time to kill before Howe arrived. With nothing better to do she sat up and crossed her legs, moving closer to the bars of her cell.

"Alright my lord. Let us talk then."

"Where are you from?", asked Aedan as he poured some wine.

Aedan obviously knew the answer, Claire's accent had given her away almost immediately. But it was only polite to start with the easy questions.

"Antiva of course. Can't you tell by my accent and tanned skin?.", replied Claire, sarcasm rolling off her in waves.

"Why are you here?"

"I heard of the legendary hospitality of the Ferelden justice system and simply had to experience it for myself." said Claire, now helping herself to some grapes that Aedan had brought along.

Aedan smiled indulgently, Claire was not telling him anything. But the more she talked the more convinced he was that she was from Orlais. Her manner of speech also said to him that she was highborn.

_And now to ask a more personal question._

"Are your parents not opposed to you traveling alone and testing our justice system?

Claire's eyes flashed with some emotion that was gone so quickly that Aedan almost didn't catch it. She put down the wine and grapes. Suddenly more withdrawn and cold.

"They wouldn't have approved."

_And there it is. _Thought Aedan. '_They wouldn't have approved'? They don't know? Or maybe they are dead, and will never know. In any case that last question cost me any further truths from her. She won't want to talk to me after I called in some apparently bad memories._

Just as Aedan predicted Claire folded her arms and repositioned her body so that they were no longer face to face.

"I apologise for such a forward question my lady. I hope I haven't offended."

Claire looks up at Aedan. Her eyes less friendly than they were earlier.

"I think I've had enough company for the evening. Pleasant though it was."

Although Aedan had just barely sat down, he recognized a dismissal and he knew it was his own fault. He pushed too hard, too far, too fast, and put his foot up his own mouth.

"I understand. And for what it's worth. I am sorry. It was none of my business."

Aedan pushed himself off the ground. And made his way back towards the door.

"Please keep the basket as an apology."

Claire gave no indication that she had heard him. Her face turned away and thoughts clearly elsewhere.

* * *

Author's Notes:

SORRY! I plan to upload more chapters soon! This is a story that was backed up on my computer that I never got around to. I'm a very new author and it's nerve wracking to upload my work on the internet. Not to mention it's also much more difficult than I believed to keep a regular upload and writing schedule. I promise I will upload more. I always hated it when authors left stories hanging or unfinished. But I've seen behind the curtain now and I know it's difficult. But I will be trying my hardest to continue to write. Please comment if you have any thoughts about this story! I appreciate any feedback from all of you!


	3. 3: Storming the Castle

I got another chapter knocked out and I wanted to share with you all asap! Please review. I really love hearing from you guys. It helps so much to know that you are reading. More to come! (before 2016 XD)

* * *

The castle was a wreck. Blood, bodies, furniture thrown about, screams and yells from soldiers and staff engaged in the slaughter. Aedan ran through the halls with his mother and his mabari; making his way as fast as he could to Orianna and Oren's room.

Nothing had gone right after he pissed Claire off. Arl Howe had shown his hand. His forces attacked after Highever's own forces had left for Ostagar. They were caught off guard. No one could expect such a betrayal from the Cousland's oldest allies. The castle was taken by surprise and put up a futile resistance. Only the knights of Highever and Aedan's family still fought. While they hoped for mercy for the staff of the castle, all of them knew that Arl Howe would not spare any of those who still resisted him. Even now he had no idea where the other knights were or how many of them were still alive. And worse, where was his father? All questions without answers, but he had to keep moving. To protect Oriana and Oren, they couldn't even fight to protect themselves.

_Dear Maker please let them still be alive!_

Aedan rounded the corner to see men wearing the emblem of Amaranthine attempting to break down the door to Orianna and Oren's room. Yelling a warcry he and his mabari Skyler rushed at the four intruders.

Aedan charged with his shield up into the first man. Hitting him from the side and knocking him into the second. Skyler crashing into the third man, ripping and tearing with her fangs. Eleanor took down the fourth man with her arrows as the two of them charged forward. A quick stab into the neck took care of the first man Aedan had tackled. But the last man standing, originally the second man, had regained his balance and faced off with Aedan.

They crashed into each other's shields. Aedan couldn't see his face through his helm, but he could smell rancid beer and tabacco. Before they could disengage again Skyler sunk her teeth into his thigh. The previous three had gone down with gurgles, little suffering because their deaths were quick, but when Skyler pulled a chunk the size of a loaf of bread out of his leg the man dropped his weapons and screamed bloody murder. Aedan quickly brought his shield up, smashing it into his face, then swung his sword down, ending his cries.

"Oriana!", Aedan banged on the door. "It's Aedan! Please! Open the door!"

_Please by all that is good let them be alive and unhurt!_

The door to the room was flung open, but before Aedan could say anything he came face to face with a familiar rapier blade. Claire was on the other side of the door trailer her blade at his throat, Orianna and Oren huddled on the bed. There were bodies strewn about the room, and Claire herself had blood stains on her armour. She quickly looked behind him, taking in the mabari and his mother, before turning her attention back to him with a smirk.

"I typically don't invite men into the bedroom on the second date, but I suppose I'll make an exception for you."

* * *

_**Several hours before the attack.**_

Claire looked up from the butter knife she had been bending into shape. Aedan had left her the basket, and inside there was a small dulled knife, most likely for cutting cheese or spreading butter. Hardly a deadly weapon, but Claire didn't plan on fighting with it.

Glancing down the row of cells she made sure that she was not being watched. Satisfied that she was alone she quickly stood and wedged the knife, now bent into a lever, into the hinges of the cell door. Gently and slowly pushing her weight into the small metal piece she worked the first of three joints loose, pulling the bolt that held the metal hinge out. Claire had to work slowly and quietly, or else risk being caught. Although it was starting to grind on her nerves. She was never the most patient person and prison breaks required a lot of patience.

_Dammit all to pit. I should have swiped a key from the guard or something. This process is going to take forever! _Claire cursed in her head. She was so close to getting Howe, but as of right now she was forced to move so slow she could barely contain herself.

Of course it didn't take forever, but it took long enough that the sunlight that was streaming into the cell block turned orange, then red. Claire made sure to stop ever once in a while to stretch and keep her body limber, in case someone came in she would have to fight her way out of the hold. Finally all three hinges were disassembled and she could slowly; very slowly, lift the cell door off its post and lower it onto the floor.

Luckily, there were no guards posted within the cellblock. Watching prisoners was dull work and they trusted the cells to hold them in. Besides there was only one exit, and they could guard them just as effectively by sitting right outside the entrance. Claire had heard Ser Gilmore be relieved from watching the prisoner earlier. He also gave the new guard strict orders not to enter the cells for fear of them getting even with Claire.

_A noble sentiment. Certainly a step above the crude, crass, beasts that I met in the square. And it certainly makes escaping easier._ Claire crept up to the door and put her ear against the wood. _I don't hear anything outside. And the lock on the door has the same type of hinges as the cell door…. Ugh… more slow work trying to get these off._

This time Claire had to be even more careful, she couldn't risk being caught here. So she carefully pried the back of the lock out of the door, exposing the inner mechanisms. By this time it was getting dark, and she was running out of light. So she placed the knife in position in the mechanism. Just one quick turn would open the door. Before opening the door however, she crept back to her original cell and grabbed the plate and bottle that came in the basket Aedan gifted to her. Taking a steadying breath, she threw them as hard and far as she could out the small cell window. The result was two distinct crashes as they hit the ground some distance away.

"What was that?" asked one of two guards posted outside the cell block.

Claire quickly moved back to the cell door listening intently. She could make out the jingle of chain mail as the guards moved to investigate the sound. As soon as she was sure they had moved far enough away she turned the knife in the door lock and let herself out. Looking around quickly she found herself in a guard room. She had been blindfolded and dumped into the hold earlier and didn't get to see anything on the way into the castle. Looking down to her left she saw a locked trunk. The very same one Gilmore had shown Aedan earlier that day, though she didn't know that. All she knew was that it looked like a good place to store weapons, probably her weapons.

Another quick look around the room revealed a cask of beer sitting at the table in the center of the area. On it were two helms, gloves, a shield, and a ring of keys.

_Drinking on the job? Haha thank the Maker for idiots._ Claire grabbed the keys and tried two before the trunk opened revealing her effects. (*) Quickly strapping her dagger and rapier to her belt, and reaching into her pack to withdraw bracers and leather armor with mail built in, Claire made her way to the door while equipping herself. At the door she turned to toss the keys back onto the table. Leaving the room unchanged. As if she was still in her cell.

Just she was about to open the door herself, screams started to ring throughout the castle. The door she was reaching for blew open and in the doorway was a man in full armor, the insignia of Amaranthine embossed on his chest piece. Before she can open her mouth, he yells and charges at her.

With a yelp Claire backpedals into the room and vaults across the table. The warrior draws a wicked looking mace, one that was clearly just being used judging from the blood that still coated it, and brings his shield off his back into a ready stance. On the other side of the table Claire narrows her eyes and draws her rapier. She raises it in salute and dashes forward.

_One strike, one kill._

Whatever the warrior was expecting it wasn't a full frontal assault. He swung his mace slowly, much to slowly to catch the duelist, and though he tried to parry the rapier with his shield, it was too late. With a cry Claire lunged past his swing and stabbed her weapon around the shield and under his chin. As quickly as she engaged, she disengaged putting enough distance between her and her opponent such that and last ditch attempts at hurting her would end in vain. She quickly wiped her sword and sheathed it. As the dying man gurgled his last few breaths Claire glared at the insignia on his armour.

_Amaranthine? They are attacking Highever? Why? They are supposed to be allies! Highever's armies have left for Ostagar. I guess if Howe wanted to stab his oldest friends in the back, now would be the time._

Stepping over the dead warrior, Claire started running up the stairs into the main castle. All around her she could hear fights breaking out, though if she was honest, most of it was a slaughter. The servants and staff of the castle didn't stand a chance. Rounding the corner into the main hall she saw three knights of Highever engaging a group of a dozen invaders. Though finding Howe pulled at her she couldn't just run by. Hesitating for just a moment, she drew her rapier once more and saluted. Crying a shrill war cry she engaged one of the Amaranthine warriors herself.

_Don't spend more than a few blows on a single enemy, you don't wear plate to protect you, so you must be faster than your opponents Claire. _Old lessons ring through her mind as Claire attacks. _Never leave an opponent without making sure they cannot harm you. They are not dead until you make sure they are dead. Otherwise they may just be injured, and they will continue to fight._

Her moves are a dance of blades. _Lunge, a direct vital hit. Disengage, ensure opponent's death. Engage new opponent, parry, lunge again, another hit, disengage, ensure second opponent's death, engage new oppo-, parry attack, riposte counter, another death. Attracted more attention now. Three of the warriors are closing on her. Footwork, dance to the left so they are all in a straight line, they have to move around each other to attack at the same time. While they are moving, step in, stab at foot, stab through the eye, disengage, parry attack from the one on the left, finish off the one stabbed in the eye, slash the neck of the one stabbed in the foot. Draw dagger, parry wild stab from the first of the three, spin around the back and backhand stab through the ribs. _

With Claire's sudden addition and quick elimination of six of the enemy attackers, she and the remaining knights cleaned up the rest with ease, even though it was six against four. As the last of the enemies went down, one of the knights, clearly the leader approached her.

"A duelist indeed! I've never seen anyone move like that." the man lifted his helmet visor to reveal Ser Gilmore.

Claire smiled at that. Gilmore was good to her, even when he had no reason to be.

"Well met Ser Gilmore. I'm glad you still live."

"Hmm. Yes I suppose for the moment.", Gilmore grumbled. "I see you escaped. Well I'm grateful for your help. We would not have lived past that last fight without you. But now I am duty bound to ask you a question."

Gilmore points his sword at Claire.

"Are you involved in this?"

A moment passes when Claire's smile fades and is replaced by a look of disgust and hate.

"I would never work for that monster Howe."

Another moment passes and Gilmore lowers his sword.

"I am glad to hear it. Though I may not know your true reasons for being here tonight, I believe that you are not here as part of this invading party."

"Now, I have a favor to ask. Nay, to beg of you. Please, try to find the Lady Orianna and her son, the young Lord Oren. My knights and I are mustering here to try to defend the castle, but I cannot spare anyone to search for them. Many of us were killed in the surprise attack, and more still are with our forces at Ostagar. We few who remain are charged with defending this keep. Will you help me Lady Claire?"

Claire looks down for a moment. Then back up again at Gilmore.

"You are right in assuming I have my own reasons for being here. I have my own goals to accomplish, but I do owe you one. You kept the guards off me while I was in my cell. My time here, short as it was, was better because of you. I will find your lady and her son."

Gilmore and the other knights smile at her.

"Thank you, you've no idea how much you've put our minds at ease. The Lady Orianna's room is up that flight of stairs and across to the end of the hall, now hurry!"

Claire nods and spins on her heel, sprinting up the indicated stairs. She runs down the hall and sees two warriors entering the room at the end of the hall. She sprints in after them and through the door to see Orianna protecting Oren with her body, both warriors raising their weapons to deliver a killing blow.

"FACE ME YOU COWARDS!", Claire yells as she draws her rapier and steps in.

She stabs and kills one before he can blink and a quick parry, riposte takes care of the second. Wiping her sword she turns to Orianna.

"Are you alright my Lady? Any injuries?"

Orianna just gapes at her, not sure what to make of the blonde beauty that swept in and killed her attackers. Before she can respond there is another commotion in the hallway. Claire runs to the door and slams it shut. The two intruders earlier broke the lock to get into the room. Claire quickly pulls a dresser behind the door to jam it shut. There are men on the other side of the door now, attempting to force their way into the room. Claire orders Orianna and Oren to hide at the bed. She herself turns to face the intruders. But before they get in there is another scuffle in the hallway. And suddenly a man screaming as if he lost a leg.

Claire moves the dresser out of the way, as she is doing so she hears Aedan banging on the door and calling to Orianna. Swinging the door open and holding Aedan at blade point she takes in the situation, and can't help but insert a little quip.

* * *

Aedan completely gobsmacked at the scene in front of him. The last person he expected to see was Claire, but by the Maker he was glad she was there. She was even flirting with him.

"Did I hear that correctly? I thought I only hear you say that in my dreams."

A full grin was on Claire's face now, and she opened her mouth to reply, but was cut off by Eleanor Cousland. Though she saw that they were two of a kind, there were other issues to deal with.

"You two make a lovely couple, but at the moment we have bigger issues. I am Eleanor Cousland. You know my son, and have saved my daughter in law and grandson. I am very grateful, but now we must leave!"

At his mother's words Aedan sombered up.

"Of course, we have no time to lose. Claire will you come with us?"

Claire hesitated, "I came here looking for someone, I can't leave without finding him."

Eleanor stepped in, "The castle is overrun, the only thing that awaits you if you stay here is death young lady. Is it worth it to find this person?"

After looking into the older woman's eyes Claire looks down, "I suppose not."

Aedan meanwhile had gone to Orianna and Oren, the two of them were safe, but scared. After reassuring them they all stood and as a group made their way back to the main hall.

Gilmore was still there but with only a half dozen knights. They were trying to bar the main doors, which were being hammered on the other side by a battering ram. Gilmore saw them all come in and shouted across the hall.

"My Lord and Ladies, Highever is finished. The castle is taken, but you may yet survive. Please make your way down to the larder, use the secret exit there to escape. You must survive and right this wrong!"

Aedan was visibly distressed at his friend staying behind to protect them and ran to him to help bar the doors. Gilmore grabbed Aedan and shook him while whispering a low, but serious argument. In the end Aedan clapped his old friend's forearm and ran back to the waiting group. They all made their way down into the larder where they found Bryce Cousland and Duncan waiting.

"Bryce!" cried Eleanor.

"Ah my love, I was wondering if you had managed to save the others. I'm afraid I can't leave with you however. I was not fast enough. It seems my age is catching up with me."

Bryce was clutching his stomach. A deep laceration with organs protruding, lots of blood, and no chance of recovery on a battlefield. Everyone there knew at once that the Teyrn was not walking out of the castle. Aedan and Eleanor both objected but were cut off by Bryce.

"Enough! We do not have the time to squabble. Pup, you must take Orianna and Oren away from here. Find the King, make this right. Your duelist companion seems to have helped you earlier perhaps you can help again?", the last part of the question was directed at Claire, who nodded in agreement. "And Duncan will you help my family?"

Duncan nodded as well, but had some conditions. "I came to Highever to find a Grey Warden recruit. I cannot leave without one."

Bryce looked at Duncan now, a silent conversation passing between the two men.

"Very well." Bryce looked over at his son. "Aedan you must become a Grey Warden. Do whatever you need to do to survive."

Aedan who was starting to tear up nodded silently, kneeling at his father's side. He was joined by Orianna and Oren, who came over to say their own goodbyes.

"Grandpa?"

"Be brave little Oren" Bryce reached out and rubbed Oren's head. "There will be tough times ahead. But you can make it. You've got Cousland blood in your viens."

"Bryce."

"And you Orianna, make sure you take care of both my sons. They are troublemakers, need a strong hand to hold."

Orianna just nodded her head, tears streaming down her eyes.

"And my wife-"

"Don't say a thing Bryce, I'm not leaving you."

"Well, I was actually going to beg you to stay- ouch!"

Eleanor gave him a light swipe for joking at a time like this. Bryce looked over at his son.

"Make sure you find a woman like your mother for yourself one day pup. Someone that you love and who will always set you straight."

Aedan also simply nodded. Too overwhelmed to say much.

"I love you dad."

Claire had moved away to give the family some privacy. She was standing watch by the door. Suddenly she turned and ran back to the group.

"They are coming!"

Duncan opened the passageway and the group ran down the tunnel and away from the castle. Away from the death, and into the night.

* * *

Thanks for reading! Once again please review! Any comments and criticisms help a lot as I am still learning. Even if you just enjoyed reading saying Hi makes me feel so happy! Thanks again.

(*) Commodore Norrington my effects please.


	4. 4: Come to Terms

Thanks for the comments guys! I tried to take your suggestions into consideration. This chapter took a little while to write. I felt that I had to get the motivations for the characters right. There is a lot of setup and and development. I was also struggling with finding a style of writing that works well for me and the story I'm trying to tell.

Shoutout to Taffy and Sweetrolls. My first commenter! Inspiring me to get back into this and actually finish. I was so certain that no one read and no one cared. But you proved me wrong! ILU!

Shoutout to ESP. Gracias for la recision! Sus comentarios son de gran ayuda y tan divertido! (google translated. I can understand spanish but it has been too long for me to confidently write.)

I'll try to update often guys! I won't stick to a schedule, I find that I crumble under pressure of deadlines. But I really want to get this story out. I feel like I'm just bubbling under the surface with ideas. Without further ado!

* * *

The mood around their makeshift camp was somber. Oren and Orianna had curled up inside the tent provided by Claire and fallen asleep as soon as Duncan declared themselves far away enough to set up camp. Aedan had started the fire and gathered firewood, but his movements were slow. A numb shock was evident on his face and his eyes kept flickering from confusion to despair. Now he sat in the mud by stack of wood he gathered, staring into the fire. Skyler was glued to his side, trying to offer what comfort she could. Duncan was at the edge of the camp, keeping watch.

Claire had left to fill her water skin. She was the only one who had a pack and equipment. Her belongings were confiscated when she was captured by the Highever guards, but she managed to retrieve them as she escaped her cell. Although she did have some supplies, it wasn't enough for everyone. Her food and water reserves would be depleted after a night or two. They were going to have to resupply or hunt.

Despite not being directly involved, she still felt a strange connection between the events of the night and her own experiences with Howe. She didn't know what she was feeling.

_Survivor's guilt? This is the second time that I escaped Howe. Empathy maybe?_

Sighing she made her way back to the camp to find Aedan in the same spot, staring at the fire. Looking at him reminded her so much of herself that it hurt. She walked over towards him slowly. Knowing that everything and anything could overwhelm him at this point.

"Aedan?"

The man himself didn't respond, just continued looking into the flames, searching for answers. Claire felt her chest tighten with sympathy.

_He's just like me_.

"Aedan." Claire reached out to touch his shoulder. A low rumble stopping her. Next to Aedan Skyler looked up at her. It wasn't a dangerous growl. Just a warning.

Claire walked forward so she was between the fire and Aedan. She knelt down to eye level, but Aedan had shifted his gaze to the mud he was sitting in.

"Aedan, you are getting your armor covered in mud."

"FUCK MY ARMOR." Aedan roared suddenly at Claire. "What good is it if it… if…" he trailed off.

The others had startled at his outburst, Duncan turning from his watch, started to stride towards the fire as well, but stopped when Claire waved him off.

"Aedan, I'm so sorry for what happened. I'm sorry it happened to you, I'm sorry it happened at all. I'm sorry that nothing I can say will fix this. But you need to get it together. You need to pull yourself through all this. You need to move forward. There is still something you need to do"

"Easy for you to say." Snarled Aedan. "You haven't lost everyone you've ever cared about! Mother, Father, Gilmore, Nan, all the other people that I grew up with, that I was supposed to protect. They're all gone."

_Just like me._

Claire drew back a little. Hurt, resentment, anger, understanding, all flashing in her eyes before her hand slowly touched Aedan's cheek. Lifting his gaze to her own. Holding him steady, she grabbed his other hand in her own and pulled him up from the ground. Reluctantly Aedan allowed her to lift him to his feet.

"Walk with me." she commanded her slight accent making it impossible to refuse..

Claire started walking back to the stream where she filled her water skins. Quietly motioning to Duncan where she was heading. Aedan followed behind her like a lost puppy. Skyler, followed her master, like an actual puppy. Claire was just a step in front of Aedan. He heard her, even though what she said was just a whisper.

"It isn't easy for me to say. I said what I said because it's what needs to be done. After you lose everyone you've ever cared about, all you can do is move forward."

They had reached the stream now and Claire slowly turned to look him in the eyes again. This time it was her turn to look miserable. And for the first time since he met her there was no spark of life in her gaze, only a despair that mirrored his own.

"Arl Howe took everyone from me too."

Claire's eyed changed when she mentioned Howe. Her right gripped into a fist and her left going to grasp the hilt of her sword.

"I'm from Jader. It's the last Orlesian city before the Ferelden border. It's right outside Orzammar. My family, the Calliers, are the main liaison between the dwarves and Orlais. We deal in metals, precious stones, hired masons, and most importantly, deal as representatives for the Chantry's lyrium trade. My family is huge, I have many uncles and aunts who all have their own areas of expertise. One uncle specialized in trading diamonds and stones, another worked out contracts for dwarven architects. My father was a general in the army. He had many ties to the Chantry and the Orlesian government."

Claire paused and moved to the edge of the stream and removed her boots. Dipping her feet into the flow of the stream.

"We had an estate near Lake Celestine, separate from our main family's castle. More like a summer home actually. One day while my entire family was there, we were attacked. No provocation, no mercy, no negotiating, and no taking prisoners. The attacking force rushed past the few guards we had and overwhelmed us. They all wore armor bearing the crest of Amaranthine."

Aedan's brow furrowed and his hands clenched into fists. Rage and hurt, so sharp that it was all he could do to force out one word.

"Howe."

"Yes." nodded Claire. "I don't know what made him send a force to attack us, but it was a bloody massacre. Mom and Dad were captured and hung from the gates. I had two younger siblings. My youngest brother Michael, tried to defend us. Stupid, brave boy. He was only 15. What could he do against trained killers? I tried to stop him, but he ran to engage the enemy. They ran him though without hesitation. I grabbed my sister and ran to our stables, didn't even have time to saddle the horses. We rode bareback and fled the estate. But that was a trap. They had archers waiting on the road for us. Iris, she was only 18, barely a woman, but shot down by murderers. They hit her right in the heart. She had enough strength to ride out of range, then collapsed. I jumped from my horse to check on her, but it was too late."

Claire's voice had sunk to a quiet whisper. Her back was to Aedan, her hair covering her face. Aedan didn't know what to say. He was unsure what could help, how he could make things better when he was drowning in his own grief.

"I.."

"Aedan stop. I didn't tell you about me for my own comfort. Just know that I _do_ know what it's like to lose everyone. And I know it's hard. But don't give up. You still have Orianna and Oren, and your brother is at Ostagar. I can't expect you to just spring back from what happened to you, but there are people counting on you right now. You can still do something about this. You can still do the right thing."

At this Aedan jerked, words hitting a little too close to what his father had said to him.

_Find the King, make this right._

Somehow, Aedan felt a little better. Everything still hurt, was still raw. But knowing that he could do something now, that there was a goal to lead towards, made it easier.

_Protect Oren and Orianna, find Fergus, find Cailan, make Howe pay._

Aedan looked down at Claire, who was lost in thought, letting the water flow past her ankles. She made it easier too. He wasn't the only one that Howe hurt. He wasn't the only one in the world suffering. He wasn't alone. As horrible as her own situation was, he was glad she was here to help him though this.

"Claire."

Claire looked up from her feet. Meeting Aedan's gaze.

"Yes?"

"Thank you. For everything. And I'm sorry for what happened to your family."

She graced him with sad smile, so small he almost missed it.

"You are welcome I guess."

Aedan moved to sit down next to her. Removing his own boots and soaking his feet in the water. Skyler, ever faithful, moved to his free side and sat down next to him, pressing her body into his, giving her own support.

"I… If it's alright with you, I would like to tell you a little about my family."

At this Claire looked up, her mouth crinkling into a small, but genuine happy smile. Aedan's heart sped up and his chest tightened.

"I'd like that. Perhaps, you would also like to hear about mine?"

"I'd love to. Hmm…. My father used to call me Pup. Well, he still did, at the end. He thought it was funny because I was the younger son."

"Pup? He referred to you as he would a dog?" Claire quirked an eyebrow.

"Hey! We're Ferelden! They are mabari. And they are the kindest, noblest, wisest creatures in all the land. It was a compliment. Take Skyler for example." Aedan rubbed the mentioned canine. "She was a gift from my father. We bonded when I was fifteen. And we've been together for nine years. She's like the little sister I never had."

Skyler had puffed out her chest and was looking proud and content at all the praise that Aedan was laying on. Claire leaned forward to look around Aedan at the hound.

"Your sister is a dog? You do realize what people outside of Ferelden say about you don't you?"

Skyler deflated considerably at these words. She grumbled her discontent and nudged her head into Aedan's lap for more love. She finished it all off by shooting a withering glance at Claire, who had never been treated like that by a dog before, and was taken back.

"She can understand me?"

Aedan gave a low chuckle.

"Of course. Why do you think we love our mabari so much?"

"Hm" Claire returned to watching the water swirl around her. "Michael was that age. He was training to be a duelist like me. We would spar for hours, I was always better of course, but I could tell, he was going to surpass me one day. He loved to learn to fight and was constantly pestering me to teach him more about sword play. He and Iris followed me around like mabari I guess. There was never a moment when we weren't glued to each other's sides."

"Iris was not a duelist, her talents lay in mastering the Great Game. She would debate with me about all issues, practice subtle manipulations, wordplay, and tricks to try to get me to do what she wanted. Of course, I was the one to teach her all that. I had our parents wrapped around my little finger. And I taught her to do the same. Heh. I was a bad influence in that aspect. She was also always begging me to show her how to speak to people and charm the nobles that came to meet mom and dad."

"I loved my siblings and I could tell they looked up to me. I always tried to be the best older sister I could for them."

Aedan listened intently, taking it all in.

"How old are you Claire?"

"Same as you Aedan. I am 24. My name-day was two months ago." Her eyes twinkled with a sad joke. "We are quite the pair aren't we. Both so young, but both having lost so much."

Aedan humored her with a small smile.

"Yeah."

The two of them sat in silence for a little while. They traded stories back and forth about little things their parents and siblings would say or do. Each one telling a little bit of their lives, mourning their loss and sharing memories. Eventually Aedan moved to get up and pull his boots back on.

"Are you coming back Claire?"

"In a little bit Aedan. I want a little more time to remember."

Aedan nodded. Understanding. His own hurts weren't healed, but talking with Claire and sharing helped. He no longer felt like his world was spinning out of control and crushing him at the same time. He started back to the camp before a last thought came up.

"Claire, when did Howe attack your family?"

There was a pause, then a soft sigh. Her response was so full of pain that Aedan almost felt guilty. Their talk was supposed to help, not hurt.

"Two months ago."

_Two months…?_

Before Aedan could reply Claire spoke again.

"We had all gone to our estate to celebrate my name-day."

Aedan's eyes widened with shock. It was all he could do to not gape at her like a fish. Losing her family on her name-day. Even after all that, she continued to move forward. Aedan found himself looking at the woman with new eyes. She was more than the duelist who sassed and flirted with him when they first met. There were layers underneath that he could only fathom. But there was again, nothing he could say or do to make it hurt less. Gently he came up behind her and hesitatingly wrapped his arms around her. He couldn't do much, but he could offer condolences and comfort, even if it was only a hug.

Claire resisted for a second, but melted into the embrace. It had been so long since she had any contact with someone who cared. Her family hugged and kissed all the time and were very open about showing how much they cared. But with them all gone, she felt like she had been disconnected from her emotions for the past two months. It felt so nice to simply be hugged again that she almost burst into tears.

"Thank you." a simple phrase was all she was capable of right now. Yet somehow Aedan seemed to understand the gratitude that she was unable to verbalize.

"No, thank you Claire." Aedan withdrew and made his way back to the camp.

Skyler walked up to Claire, nudged her head against her hand and gave a low grunt. Laughing lowly, Claire gave Skyler a rub on the head as well.

"And thank you too Skyler. Aedan is very lucky to have a girl like you in his life."

Satisfied, the hound have a chuff and trotted off to catch up to Aedan. After a little longer Claire also made her way back to the fire where Duncan and Aedan waited. They drew lots for the watches, Duncan got the first one, Aedan the second, and Claire the last watch. As the two of them lay down on opposite sides of the fire, Claire looked across the way to lock eyes with Aedan.

_Just like me._

* * *

Claire was woken from her sleep by Aedan gently shaking her.

"Claire, it's your watch."

Groggy and still half asleep, she nodded and got up. Frowning at the bits of dirt that clung to her clothes and skin. Claire made her way towards the smouldering fire. Throwing another small branch onto the pit to bring the flames back to life, she warmed her hands by the resulting flare while trying to wake up.

Aedan was hovering, staying on her side of the fire, but not going back to sleep. Claire laughed a low chuckle and patted the ground next to her.

"If you aren't going back to sleep Aedan I could use some company. I promise not to bite. Unless you want me to of course." The last bit came with an accompanying smirk.

Aedan smiled at that and sank to the ground next to her.

"Can't sleep Aedan?"

Aedan frowned and rubbed his neck, "No. Not really. Bad dreams."

Claire's smirk faded. "Ah, sorry. The nightmares didn't start for me for a few days."

The two of them sat in uncomfortable silence for a while watching the fire pop and sizzle. Claire eventually excused herself to patrol the perimeter. She walked away from the fire and scanned the area while walking in a large circle around their camp.

When she returned Aedan was still in the same place she left him. Staring into the fire. She walked over to him again and gave him a light nudge.

"Hey. Copper for your thoughts?"

"Just… I don't know."

"Blank? Shock? No thoughts at all, and somehow you don't feel sad, or angry. Just…. nothing."

Aedan looked at Claire with wide eyes.

"Yes… how did?"

"Me too remember? I've got a head start on you, that's all."

"I feel like I should feel. I should feel sad, bawling my tears out or maybe even furious at Howe. But no… I feel nothing. I keep thinking, what's wrong with me?"

Claire sat down next to him and wrapped her arms around her knees.

"Feelings will come back. Don't worry. And I'm gonna tell you something that Uncle Edmond told me. It helped me a lot and I hope it helps you. 'Loss is felt by everyone. Just because the world moves on doesn't mean your hurts don't matter. Your hurt is like many people's hurts. But you deal with it your way.' I wanted to apologize for earlier. I told you that you had to move forward. I said that because it's what I did. But that was insensitive of me. I'm sorry."

Aedan was silent for a while. So long in fact that Claire was becoming uncomfortable again. She was looking for something else to say, but before she could change the topic Aedan spoke again.

"In any case, it was what I needed to hear. There is a task before me, that is something I can do, no matter how I feel at the moment."

Claire hm'ed at that. Smacking her hands on her knees she got up.

"Well then, let us move to more pleasant topics. The sun will be rising soon and we should think about breakfast and further supplies."

Aedan grinned, grateful for a distraction, anything other than what he was thinking about.

"Oh? Will you be cooking for us my lady?"

Claire answered with her own grin, distractions worked both ways.

"Unless you want burn toast and charcoal jerky, you had best do the cooking, I am absolutely useless in the culinary arts. Besides, you still owe me a proper date."

Aedan laughed at that.

"Breakfast in the wilds doesn't seem like a fair compensation Claire."

"Well, I suppose I'll have to take what I can from a man who had our first date in a prison cell."

Aedan raised his hands in defeat, laughing.

"Alright you win."

Aedan moved to start cooking, but both he and Claire looked up when Orianna emerged from the tent she was sharing with Oren. The three of them looked back and forth until Claire took the food from Aedan, softly saying something about how she would prepare the meal while the two of them talked. Skyler, who had been dozing, keeping guard over the tent moved with her to the fire. Orianna dashed over to Aedan and hugged him, crying into his shoulder. He hugged her back, with just as much feeling, but no tears of his own. After a while Orianna stopped crying and pulled back. No words could express the odd combination of comfort, sadness, and hurt that they felt, but they both instinctively knew what the other was feeling. Orianna gave him a small smile speaking in her soft Antivan tinted voice.

"Oren knows that people have died. People that we care about. Aedan, we have to be strong for him. He's just a child."

Aedan nodded.

"The coming weeks will be difficult. Oren's life, all our lives, are going to change. But we are going to get through this together."

Another small smile and a quick hug before the smell of burning cheese started to drift through the camp. Claire was by the fire and starting to panic. Orianna quickly moved to 'assist' her, by taking over the cooking entirely. The two women started talking. Claire asked Orianna how she was, and Orianna thanking Claire for saving them last night. Orianna was clearly hurting too, but Oren and Fergus were alive. She was doing her best to recover.

At this point Duncan had also woken up and made his way over to Aedan. The man clearly had something on his mind, something he wanted to talk to Aedan about.

"Duncan."

"My lord we have something to discuss. I arrived in Highever with the intention of recruiting for the Wardens. I was promised one and I must have one when we arrive in Ostagar."

Whatever Aedan was expecting, it wasn't this.

"So, you intend to collect upon a debt. Now. In this situation."

"The Grey Wardens need volunteers."

"This isn't so much volunteering. You are blackmailing me. If I refuse you won't help us get to Ostagar. Claire and I cannot guarantee Orianna and Oren's safety. Not with Howe's men combing the area for us."

"We must have new recruits my lord. And if you join us. You will renounce all titles, all holdings, all thoughts of vengeance."

_Meaning I can't get back at Howe._

Aedan's hand tightened into fists. His expression turning into a scowl. He needed Duncan's help. The man was more experienced than he and he could not take a gamble with Orianna and Oren. And of all times he had to press the issue now. A small rational part of Aedan's mind congratulated Duncan for pressing his advantage and furthering his goal when Aedan couldn't refuse, but the rest of him burned with indignant fury.

"What choice do I have. Help us get to Ostagar safely. You will have your warden Duncan."

"Then we should move on. Wake Oren up, we must eat and leave quickly. There will be hunters in the area looking for us soon."

Duncan moved to inform Claire and Orianna. Leaving Aedean where he was. Fuming and the Warden, at his situation, at everything that happened to leave his life the way it was.

* * *

Ahhhhhhhhhh! Sooooo bad! I cringe whenever I read this chapter! Why can't my characters have happy backgrounds! I read somewhere that if you love your characters you will put them though all sorts of trails and beat them to hell. But ehhhhh. I felt bad just writing about Claire and Aedan. To lose your family is a horrible thing.

Regarding Duncan, I love the guy, noble, made his mistake and lives in the service of the people. He leads a life of dedication and service. But it never sat right with me how the Grey Wardens essentially leave their recruits with no option. Join the Wardens or die. Offering is a mercy in itself I suppose. (or is it?)

I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. I hope my writing is improving! Please keep your comments coming. The last few were so helpful in shaping this chapter! I had to rewrite sections of the scene between Aedan and Claire just because I knew you wanted to learn more about them, and I think it turned out better for it.

Arkin: Your comment was so helpful. Thank you! I hope that this chapter fleshes out some detail like you mentioned. There will be much more coming! And I changed the spelling thanks!

Luke M: DEFINETLY. I will 100% upload more than once a year! XD I mentioned before that I hate it when stories are dropped. I want to get this out without another long hiatus. lol sorry about going a year between chapters!

Winona W: Hopefully Aedan gets more chances to flex his romance muscles. Honestly I look forward to writing Claire's companion quest and romance quests. Stick around! It's gonna get good!

Zomgirl47, jameswalter6631, ghostchild606, thanks for the follow faves! ILU!


	5. 5: To Ostagar

Author's Note: HELLO EVERYONE! I am still here! Just had to get this story out from my head as it was still buzzing around. I apologize again for the long wait between chapters, but this setup part is killing me. I just want to get to meeting the other companions and watch the banter bounce between them! I can't wait for Claire to meet Leli and Morrigan. And Sten! and Zev! That is coming soon and it's gonna be fun! I hope this small chapter helps with some progression. I write a lot about grief in this part because everyone is losing everything. So sorry about that.

Special thanks to all of you who liked and followed. It always makes me smile I'll talk to you more at the end of this chapter!

* * *

The morning and mornings after were difficult. Aedan became more and more withdrawn as he contemplated his new life. Leaving behind his titles, home, and Howe cut him deep. As the group made their way to Ostagar he grew silent, speaking only when spoken to and often snapping when Claire or Orianna tried to get him to talk. He was polite to Oren, but not like the kind, joking uncle that he grew up with. He refused to engage with Duncan at all. Ignoring him at best, snarling at him at worst.

After 3 days Claire was at the end of her patience. She wanted to give Aedan time to grieve, but he was being impossible. So on the third night since Howe's attack on Highever, she approached him again.

"Walk with me Aedan." Nothing more than a soft voice, but it was clearly not a request.

The two of them moved away from the fire and tent. Just out of the firelight, Claire turned to Aedan and spoke in a quiet voice.

"You are hurting your family."

Aedan's look said it all. Shocked raised eyebrows, followed by glaring at the ground. Claire crossed her arms and leaned against a nearby tree. She struggled with how to deal with Aedan. Her own uncles and friends were kind when she was going through his circumstances. She wanted to give Aedan time to work through his loss, but there simply wasn't time. They had encountered Howe's men hunting them down once. The three warriors of the group had fought them off and left no survivors. But if the rest of the hunters were smart, they could find them by looking in the area their attackers were supposed to search. Ostagar was only two days away, and Claire hoped to reach safety soon, but Aedan was being uncooperative and their group was still in danger.

"You are hurting." Claire started again.

Silence followed her statement. Apparently, Aedan was not in the talking mood.

"Aedan, please listen to me" Claire pushed off the tree and put a gentle hand on Aedan's arm. "I know what you are going through. I know what it's like to lose family. To hurt so much that you feel nothing at all. To be numb and feel alone. But you have to open your eyes. There is something you're not seeing."

"And what would that be?" snarled Aedan. "Please tell me, tell me exactly what it's like, since you know so much. Since you know _so_ much more that I do."

Claire let her arm fall away, but she knew better than to feel hurt or slighted by his words.

"You are hurting. And that's ok. That's good. You're not feeling nothing anymore. But you also have to see that you aren't the only one. You aren't the only one suffering, or feeling loss. Orianna and Oren are too. Your family needs you, and you keep them at a distance. You've barely spoken to Orianna and Oren misses his uncle."

Turning away from Claire, Aedan began to pace back and forth, becoming more agitated with each pass.

"I can't help them Claire. I couldn't even protect my home. I'm useless, worthless. My parents died because I couldn't help them. Because. Of. Me. I'll get them to the safety of Ostagar, to Fergus, but Orianna and Oren are better off without me."

"You don't believe that." Claire quickly countered.

"Yes I do!"

"Nugshit, you don't." The sudden curse had Aedan spinning around to look at Claire. What he found was a soft and understanding look. No pity, just acceptance and sadness. "You don't truly believe that."

Aedan glared at the ground again, "Yes I do."

"No, you don't. Think for a moment what will happen if you left forever. If you died and left your family behind. Don't you think they would miss you? Don't you think that one more person taken from their lives would hurt them just as much as it hurts you now? What would they do without you? And that last one was not a rhetorical question. What would they do without you? Think about it."

Aedan's jaw clenched and unclenched while Claire's words sunk in. _What would they do without me?_ And as quick as he asked the question to himself, his mind answered: _They would be alone. Have to find a way to Fergus by themselves, and Maker knows if they even make it. If they did, I would be one more loss to mourn. If I left I would hurt them even more than they are now._

"They would hurt more without me." Sighing Aedan ran his hand through his hair. "I need to talk to them."

Claire smiled a sad smile at that. Aedan had learned more quickly than she had. They are not the only ones affected by the death of their loved ones. Snapping at the family they had left didn't help. A lesson she had learned all too well.

Aedan looked up again at Claire, "You always seem to know what to say. How to make it better."

Claire chuckled darkly, resuming her spot leaning against the tree. "I'm just a little further along than you remember? My uncle Edmond was the one to help me through my own grief and despair. I was much worse than you. I screamed at him, blaming him, me, the men who attacked us, everything. I was raging at the world and hating myself. I barely ate or slept at the time, which worried uncle. He let me throw my tantrum. Let me work it all out. Until one way I realized something. Uncle Edmond just lost his brother. My dad was dead and he lost his brother. I was immediately ashamed of what I had done. I ignored his own grief and hurt. Thinking I was the only one that could feel this pain. I went to him that night and apologised, he and I spent the rest of the evening remembering them. There were a lot of tears shed that night, but I felt better after it. I wasn't alone in my loss. And neither are you."

"I'm sorry."

Claire looked Aedan in the eyes, her own expression was complicated. "Don't be. I was where you are just a month ago. I had my family to help me through it. I'm just repaying the favor they did me."

Pushing herself away from the tree again Claire took Aedan by the shoulders, spun him around and nudged him back towards the fire. "Go on. They miss you. Don't make them wait."

Aedan hesitated slightly before turning his head slightly, "Thank you Claire."

Claire gave him a small smile and smacked him on the ass. "Go."

Blushing slightly and smirking Aedan chuckled and made his way back to the fire. Orianna looked up from where she was making dinner. Aedan walked up to her and wordlessly pulled her into a hug. From behind Aedan's shoulder Orianna looked to Claire and mouthed "_Thank You._"

Claire inclined her head and turned her attention to Duncan who was returning from his patrol of the area. They had not spoken much. The two of them regarded each other with a mutual respect, but there was not much for the two of them to talk about. They were essentially strangers. It was time to change that.

"Duncan, may I have a word?"

Duncan stopped and moved towards Claire.

"Of course my Lady. How can I help you?"

"Nothing like that. I just thought we could get to know each other more. We fought together, but we hardly know anything about each other. Where are you from?"

"Hm. I was born in Highever, though I spent my younger years in Val Royeaux, stealing to survive. I was recruited into the Grey Wardens when I was a lad, and have served ever since. I am the Warden Commander of the Ferelden Grey Wardens. Such as they are."

Claire stood straighter when she heard that he was the Warden Commander. Wardens are highly regarded everywhere, especially in Orlais. She had not suspected that he was such a high ranking Warden. But not everything was revealed. Claire was an accomplished player of The Game, and she heard what wasn't being said. How had Duncan been recruited so young? Wardens are often conscripted on pain of death. Surely his parents would have objected. Unless they were not around.

"Warden Commander. Is there a Blight? The Wardens typically do not conscript from noble houses unless there is great need."

"As you say Lady Callier, we don't conscript from nobles 'less there is great need. No Archdemon has made itself known. But I fear the worst. The darkspawn have not gathered like this in a long time. And it typically signals the a start of a Blight."

"Would you be willing to talk to Aedan? He hates you, for what you did to him."

Duncan looked down at Claire. His eyes weary and knowing. He suspected that she made a guess as to why he became a Warden. And thinking back to his younger years he admitted that he was much the same as Aedan. Hating the Wardens and his commander Genevieve. But in time he came to accept what had happened to him with help from his fellow Wardens.

"Perhaps my Lady. I would like to speak to Aedan. But I am afraid it must wait until we are safe. In any case he would not want to speak with me at the moment. He still blames me. When we reach Ostagar, when his family is safe, perhaps we can talk."

Duncan started to move back to the camp. "Until then, I will bear the ire of our young Lord."

Claire watched him walk away before turning her eyes to the moon above. _We are all alike. _She thought.

* * *

The party arrived safely at Ostagar. Being greeted by the King was nerve wracking for all of them, but the news of Fergus's disappearance was yet another blow to a crippled family. Orianna had burst into tears, while Oren hugged his mother, burying his face into her dress. Aedan kept a stoic mask on while thanking the King for his promised support in bringing Hower to justice. Duncan excused himself to see to his Wardens, bidding Aedan to join him after he saw to his family. King Cailan bade farewell to the Commander then turned to the Couslands again.

"Ostagar is a war camp. Not the safest place to bring a wife and child. You should rest for tonight. Then my private carriage is at your disposal. My driver will take you wherever you need. to go."

Aedan bowed at the king's generosity. "Thank you again your Majesty. We are eternally grateful for your help."

"Oh think nothing of it." Cailan waved. "You can repay me by introducing me to your lovely friend here."

At this Claire stepped forward and Aedan turned to present her.

"Your Majesty may I present Lady Claire Callier of Orlais. She saved my family and protected us on the way here. We owe her much."

"My lady you are a remarkable woman to have helped those who needed you most in their time of need." Cailan kissed her hand.

"You flatter me your Majesty."

"I try." Cailan responded with a roguish grin.

Claire hid a wince and disentangled herself from the king. Thinking to herself that even the Ferelden nobility had no concept of subtlety.

"Well! This has been an entertaining moment, but I'm afraid I must excuse myself. The war room calls and this battle won't be won by just standing around." with that Cailan marched off to meet with his advisors. "Join us later, when you are more settled." He called over his shoulder.

Sighing Claire turned to Aedan and Orianna.

"Perhaps we should see about somewhere to stay. Tomorrow we can arrange a carriage for Orianna and Oren."

The others nodded numbly and they all made their way to the quartermaster who assigned them a large noble's tent and had a courier bring them food and fresh clothes as well as draw a bath for them. Orianna and Oren soon fell asleep, but Aedan and Claire set out to find Duncan. The family would soon be parted again, Orianna was taking her son back to Antiva. Her family was wealthy and would care for them. Aedan, however would remain in Ferelden, as he was now a Grey Warden. Claire had not thought far enough to know what to do. Before the attack on Highever her only concern was to end Howe. But, now that she was with another person who was hurting like herself, she could not in good conscience leave him alone again. It wasn't fair to him. Cailan was not as much help as they had hoped. The King promised to bring Howe to trial, but that would have to wait until after the battle. Fergus was missing. Aedan's world was spinning out of control again. She decided to stay. At least until Aedan was alright again. Then she would go looking for Howe again.

The two of them wandered around the camp, though Claire insisted upon helping everyone they met from the starving man locked in his cage, to the kennel master with the sick mabari. Aedan numbly followed in her wake, becoming bitter once again about his situation. They eventually found their way to the Warden camp and Aedan approached to speak with Duncan. Claire chose to hang back as she sensed that there was to be a confrontation and the two of them needed to work through their issues.

She walked a small distance away when she overheard two men arguing. She walked over to possibly help soothe the situation, but one man, the mage judging from the staff on his back, turned and marched away saying, "Enough, I will speak with the woman if I must. Get out of the way, fool."

The other man noticing her gave her a smirk, "You know, one good thing about the Blight is how it brings people together."

Claire stared for a moment before giggling, "You are a very strange man."

"You're not the first woman to tell me that. Wait… we haven't met have we? I don't suppose you happen to be another mage?"

Claire quieted her giggles at the silly man and replied. "No, we haven't. I am Claire."

"And I am Alistair. You are Duncan's new recruit I suppose. Glad to meet you. As the junior member of the Order I'll be accompanying you when you prepare for the Joining. You know… it just occurred to me that there have never been many women in the Grey Wardens. I wonder why that is?"

"You want more women in the Grey Wardens, do you?" Claire asked cocking her eyebrow.

"Would that be so terrible? Not that I'm some drooling lecher or something. Please stop looking at me like that."

"I think we're too smart for you."

"True.. but if you're here what does that make you?"

Laughing again Claire replied. "Too smart for you. I am not the new recruit. He is speaking with Duncan."

"Ah! You.. you just… oh, you are devious. Letting me talk myself in circles like that. It's not nice you know, I get dizzy very easily."

"Alistair I don't think you can make yourself dizzy by talking in circles."

"Ah you never know. I knew a revered mother once who could put you to sleep in three words. 'Let us pray'. Like magic you know. Or... was that just me?"

Claire was having a grand time bantering with Alistair. Though they had just met, the two of them were able to banter back and forth like old friends. She missed having that connection. Her siblings used to poke and quip back and forth with her all the time.

"Well. I suppose I had better find that new recruit. If you'll excuse me my lady." Alistair swept into a flourishing bow.

"By all means good sir." Claire responding with an extravagant curtsy of her own.

Alistair began walking away, but slowed when Claire walked right along side him back to the Warden camp.

"Ehmmm. Not that I don't enjoy your company my lady, but why are you following me?"

"Following you? Alistair you are following me. I travelled here with Aedan. And I was closer to the camp when we started back."

"Ah, but I was at the camp first! So that means you are following me!"

Laughing again at his childish reasoning Claire conceded. "Very well Alistair, you caught me. I was following you back to the Warden Camp. Why are you so surprised? This can't have been the first time you brought a lovely lady back with you."

"Oh! Well… I would never presume… errr…" Alistair blushed to the top of his ears. Leading to another laugh of delight from Claire. He was so easy to tease! This was going to be fun.

Claire spent the rest of the short walk throwing winks and innuendos at Alistair and watching him blush to his roots. Giggling at the red faced man they entered the camp to find Aedan sitting quietly at the fire.

He stood to greet them as they approached, introducing himself to Alistair and speaking about the Joining. Alistair seemed to avoid and dodge any direct answers, causing warning flags to wave in Claire's mind. She walked closer to Aedan and put a hand on his arm.

"Are you going to be ok?"

"I'm fine." Aedan replied. Putting a hand on hers. His words caused Claire to scoff.

"My Uncle had a saying that when anyone told you they were fine they truly meant that they were 'freaked out, insecure, neurotic, and emotional'."(*)

"We'll then I am _not_ fine." smirked Aedan.

Claire smiled a little at his little act of defiance. But before she could reply, Alistair who was watching the exchange with a cocked eyebrow and a smile suddenly stood at attention. Duncan walked out of his tent and addressed the group.

"Good, you two have met. I would like you to mee Ser Jory and Daveth." The two men nodded accordingly. "Before we begin I would ask that Lady Claire retire to her tent. This is Warden business from now on."

Claire's expression darkened when Duncan simply dismissed her, but a look from both Alistair and Aedan convinced her to simply nod and turn to walk away to the main camp.

Duncan turned back to the men, "Now that we are ready to begin…."

* * *

Claire made her way back to the tent where she found Oren and Orianna still sleeping, exhausted by their journey. She whistled softly to wake Skyler, who was sleeping at the foot of the bed.

"Hey girl, do you want to come with me to the wilds? I need to find a particular flower."

Skyler chuffed at her and flopped back down to sleep. Miffed, Claire entered the tent and started to remove her weapons and armor.

"Fine, I didn't want to go trekking through the mud and dirt anyway."

* * *

AN: Aaaaahhhh I bet you thought Claire was gonna get a mabari of her own! Sorry to say she is still Orlesian through and through. They don't seem to care as much as Fereldens do. Still it would have been fun to watch her struggle with bonding and learning to care for one. Claire is dealing with her own loss and helping Aedan is helping her. Sometimes her old self comes through. She was much more playful and flirty which now only seems to come out when she is being guarded and masked off. She still desires to help most people, but doesn't always see the benefit.

Aedan is proving to be a problem. The man is difficult to define while he is hurting. I want him to move forward, but not so quickly that it is unbelievable. Who just bounces back from their family being attacked and killed in cold blood? The first part of this series is gonna be a lot of healing, on all parties. (spoilers)

(*) Italian Job. Great movie and a great quote. I loved the interplay between the members of the heist team. I hope my characters have that kind of relationship, and I hope that I can write it out. You can expect small doses of my favorite movies to end up in this fanfic. I just love sharing them with everyone. I'm trying to figure out a way to include "wibbly wobbly timey wimey" into the dialogue somewhere, but _Shockingly_ it's not working so well.

Special thanks to:

Writer Of This Story, esp, Winona W, Arkin, Luke M, JamesWalter6230, and Stacy63 for commenting! They made me so happy. Keep talking to me guys!

Thanks to:

Caro1404, Edward Cullen's Girl, James Felix Carnmal, Wildcat717, ashield013, , Nightingale909, and RoachTr19o5 for following me!


	6. 6: The War Camp

Hello Everyone! Thanks once again for subscribing and reviewing! All your comments are so helpful!

Shoutout to Winona W! Your review gave me some food for thought honestly. As soon as I read your comment... well I'll just say I liked it a lot. :)

So here we go. See you all at the end of the chapter!

* * *

Aedan and Alistair trooped through the swamp, collecting vials of darkspawn blood and fighting their way through to the forgotten fortress. Duncan had asked them to collect the blood for the Joining and find the Grey Warden treaties. While scouting the swamp Aedan noticed the wildflower that the kennel master had asked for. While picking the flower, Alistair walked up next to him and cleared his throat.

"So…. you and Claire."

"What?!"

"You know… you and Claire seem quite… close."

Aedan looked away from the former templar.

"She is just a friend. She saved my family during the attack on my home. And she has been helping us since."

"Oh! I see. Well. Good to know."

Aedan looked back at Alistair, who was starting to blush again, with a cocked eyebrow. Alistair scratched the back of his head and looked back at Aedan.

"What? Don't look at me like that. It's nothing. I just thought that the two of you seemed to…"

"If she's not interested in you louts, maybe she prefers a _real_ man." Daveth drawled, while gesturing to himself.

"Then she will certainly not look to _you_, scoundrel." Jory retorted. "Can we move on Warden?"

The rogue and warrior were clearly impatient to return to camp. They had been trekking through the swampy wilds for several hours. Aedan insisted on exploring every corner of the map, just to make sure they didn't miss anything valuable.

"Yes, of course." Alistair replies shaking his head. He instantly reverts back from a blushing boy, into the trained soldier. "This way."

Alistair leads the small group to the ruins indicated on his map. The wilds slowly show more signs of a long gone civilization. Run down pillars started to flank the path that they were on. The air started to smell more of rotting wood and broken rocks rather than swamp gas. The old fortress was clearly on its last legs. Almost nothing was left of its gateway and walls except for ancient stone covered in moss and is some places, reduced to rubble. Aedan takes the lead again as they comb through the ruins looking for their treatises. Finally, they spot a cache embossed with the insignia of the Wardens. Aedan rummages through the cache, but finds nothing. Just as he was about to straighten up to deliver the bad news, a velvety voice called out to them.

"Well, well. What have we here?"

* * *

Meanwhile back in camp Claire had gotten a few hours of sleep. Feeling much better she sets about meticulously removing any blood and dirt from her armor. Leather and chainmail didn't play nicely with rust and grit and Claire herself couldn't stand having a speck of dirt on her equipment if she could help it. It was another hour before she was satisfied with her gear. Quickly donning her mail and leathers and strapping her blades on she tried once again to coax Skyler to come with her as she further explored the camp.

"Cmon girl." Claire whistled. "Let's go, I could really use your help. Please?"

Said mabari didn't even lift her head this time. Choosing simply to open one eye to shoot the annoying human another look that said '_Don't bother me, you're not my master_.'. Skyler closed her eyes and resumed napping.

"_Fine_." hissed Claire. "Stay here and watch over them." Gesturing to the still sleeping Oriana and Oren. She spun on her heel and marched out of the tent. As she left she heard Skyler grunt as if to say '_I'd do that even if you didn't tell me to.'_

"Damn mabari." Claire grumbled.

Orlesian kept fennecs and exotic birds as pets, as well as the occasional cat. Claire had no idea how to deal with a dog, particularly one as intelligent as a mabari. It certainly didn't help that the two didn't seem to like each other. But there were more important things to do than argue with a war hound.

Claire had to plan her next move. Escorting the Couslands to Ostagar was not the way she envisioned that night at Castle Cousland going. She had expected to murder the Arl and be fleeing back across the border by now. Not the best plan, actually it was a terrible plan, but she was desperate and furious when she left Jader two months ago. Her uncles refused to move against the Fereldan noble. They simply told her that there must be more going on. The Great Game does not take its victims without cause, and that the must tread carefully to find the true perpetrator. But simply waiting around was killing her. All she could see were her family's deaths. The nightmares finally stopped when she left. Somehow, moving towards a goal, even one that might end in death, seemed to help. But now, she had met someone who hurt like she did. Somehow it put her troubles into perspective with the troubles of the world. Her worries seemed huge to her, but the rest of the world was also in more danger than she thought possible. It was very confusing for her, although she tried not to let it show when she spoke with Aedan.

All in all it boiled down to a single question.

_What do I do now?_

Claire had been walking aimlessly through the camp with increasingly darker thoughts running through her mind and found herself near the mages and templars. The healer and enchanters were working hard to keep up with the demands of the army. There was one elderly woman who was resting a little ways away from the others, who looked up as she approached and gave her a kind nod. Claire gave a small nod back, but must have had a look on her face, because the woman approached her with a concerned look on her own face.

"Are you alright child?" She asked. "I only ask because you look like someone who has lost much."

Bristling Claire took a step back while trying to keep her voice pleasant. "Little personal for a first date isn't it? I mean, we've only just met!"

Taking a step back herself the woman replied. "My apologies, I didn't mean to cause offence. I am Senior Enchanter Wynne of the Ferelden Circle."

Reminding herself of her manners Claire slightly inclined her head. "Claire Callier. A pleasure to make your acquaintance Senior Enchanter."

Smiling softly now Wynne returned to the problem at hand. "My dear you have the look of someone whose world has fallen apart. I may be overstepping, but perhaps you would like to speak about it? Strangers can make for good listeners if you give them a chance."

"Oh... I don't think…" she trailed off.

Wynne nodded in understanding and was quiet for a little while before speaking again. "I don't know the details of your life Claire. I won't claim to know what you are feeling, but it may not be so different from what we experience in the Circle. Many young mages are torn from their families, never to see them again. Placed in a new and terrifying environment, and told that it is their new home. Our young ones are scared and hurting, and I can tell that you seem to be feeling similarly."

Carefully considering the older mage, Claire hesitated before replying. "Everything I know is gone. My family. My home was... is too empty without them and I can't do anything about it. I've lost everyone. Nothing is right and I don't know what to do."

Claire quickly looked up to meet Wynne's gaze.

"It's ok to feel like you don't know what to do Claire. Because you can focus on what you _can_ do. Just do that. Do what you _can_ do. And take as long as you need to come to terms with what will become part of your new life."

Wynne gave her a small smile. "I've said too much. Again, I am sorry. I don't presume to know what happened to you. But I wish you luck and happiness in these dark times."

With that Wynne stepped back to the other mages. Clearly her break was over. Claire turned around and returned to the main camp, still troubled.

* * *

"Are you a vulture I wonder? A scavenger. Poking amidst a corpse whose bones were long since cleaned? Or merely an intruder? Come into these darkspawn filled wilds of mine in search of easy prey. What say you hm? Scavenger or intruder?"

Morrigan slowly stalked down towards the men. Aedan stared at the woman moving towards them as she spoke. Everything about her screamed predator, and they were her prey.

_She certainly knows how to make an entrance, I bet she and Claire would get along. _

They were silent for a moment before Aedan realized that everyone was waiting on him.

"Neither my lady. We are Grey Wardens sent here to retrieve treatises that were stored here. I am Aedan, may I have your name?"

"It has manners! You, may call me Morrigan. I have watched your progress for some time now, 'where do they go?' I wondered. 'Why are they here?' And now my curiosity is satisfied. But perhaps you require assistance with your quest hmm?"

Morrigan moved through the small company so the ruins were at their backs.

"Perhaps I may be able to help you, for a favor of my own."

"Don't answer her" Alistar whispered. "She looks Chasind and that means others may be near by."

"Woo, you fear barbarians will swoop down upon you." Morrigan smirked.

"Yes. Swooping is bad." Alistair dryly replied.

"She's a Witch of the Wilds she is." Daveth stammered out. "She'll turn us into toads!"

"Witch of the Wilds." Sneered Morrigan. "Such idle fancies. Have you no minds of your own? You there handsome lad. Let us be civilized. You are not one to be afraid of myths and stories. Do you accept my help in return for a simple favor?"

Aedan looked closely at Morrigan, taking in her whole appearance, the torn robes showing off milky skin and a generous cleavage, staff holstered on her back, and eyes that reminded him of a wolf. This woman was without a doubt, dangerous. But what choice did they have? They needed those treaties and without Morrigan they had no idea where to start.

"Alright Lady Morrigan. We accept your help, and all it entails."

Morrigan smiled like she had caught them. And moved back towards the group.

"That which you seek is here no longer-"

"_Here no longer?_ You stole them didn't you? You're some kind of.. sneaky.. witch thief!"

"How very eloquent." Sneered Morrigan. "Tell me. How does one steal from dead men?"

"Quite easily it seems."

"Enough Alistair." Aedan placed a hand on Alistair's shoulder. "Lady Morrigan has already agreed to help us."

Turning his attention back to the woman in question Aedan nodded to her to continue.

"Lady Morrigan, would you please tell us where the treaties are?"

Morrigan crossed her arms and shifted her weight, jutting her hip out she answered.

"'Twas my mother, in fact. If you wish I will take you to her. 'Tis not far from here and you may ask her for your papers if you like."

Alistair turned to Aedan.

"We should get those treaties, but I dislike this. Morrigan's sudden appearance… it's too convenient."

"We need her help Alistair. I say we go with her."

At this Morrigan turned and started walking away.

"Follow me then, if it pleases you."

Aedan quickly followed her and caught up with her.

"Tell me more about yourself Lady Morrigan."

* * *

Claire had wandered through the camp more, but she refused to be idle. She spoke to the quartermaster obtaining travel rations, which she put on Aedan's tab. Obtained a new sword with a wink and a smile from Pick, a young elven runner. And gave some food to the man in the cage who gave her a key to a chest in the mage camp as thanks. Focusing on what she could do and trying not to worry about what she had to do in the future.

She was about to return to the tent to check on Orianna and Oren when she spotted the others returning to the Warden's camp. She picked up her pace and called out to them.

"Aedan!"

The man in question turned to see Claire walking towards them. When she approached she seemed more down than he had ever seen her.

"Are you alright?" He blurted out without thinking.

Claire looked shocked for a second before smoothing her features. "I'm fine."

Aedan narrowed his eyes suspiciously at her. Remembering what she told him before she left about feeling 'fine'. But before he could push the issue she spoke again.

"Is everyone alright? No injuries?"

"I've got a bump you could check for me love." Daveth smirked.

"There are healers for that Daveth." Snapped Claire.

Aedan stepped forward before they could go further. "I gave the flower to the kennel master. Hopefully that mabari will make it. We also managed to retrieve what we needed from the wilds."

Claire looked at the men who were all strangely avoiding eye contact.

"Alright. You don't have to tell me if you don't want to. I'll be with Orianna if you need me."

Turning she stalked away. Aedan shrugged at Alistair's questioning look before making their way to Duncan. The Commander asked if they were ready and upon indicating that they were had Alistair lead them to an old temple. As the men walked Daveth and Jory bickered about the Joining and how much danger it presented. Alistair was strangely tight lipped about what was to come so that left the three of them to guess and wonder. Finally Duncan approached.

"At last we come to the Joining. The Grey Wardens were founded during the first blight. It was then that the first wardens drank of darkspawn blood and mastered their taint."

"We're drinking the blood of those creatures?!" Jory stammered.

Duncan nodded. "As the first wardens did. As we did before you. This is the source of our power."

Alistair, who had been silent until now, spoke up. " Those who survive become immune to the taint. We can sense other darkspawn and can use it to slay the Archdemon."

_Those who survive huh?_

Aedan's thoughts turned to the people that had died to get him here. The knights of Highever, his mother and father. Oriana and Oren, who needed him. Skyler, and strangely enough, Claire. Their last talk disturbed him. She was always trying to help him and cheer him up since they met. She had always been light and teasing. But when they returned to the camp she was curt and short tempered.

_I can't die here. _

While he was thinking Duncan had finished speaking and Alistair was reciting an oath.

"Join us brothers and sisters,

Join us in the shadows where we stand vigilant.

Join us as we carry the duty that can not be forsworn.

And should you perish, know that your sacrifice will not be forgotten.

And that one day we shall join you."

Duncan turned to them holding a chalice with the blood in it.

"Daveth step forth."

Daveth bravely stepped forward and drank. He seemed fine for a moment before doubling over clutching his head and throat, screaming in agony. Writhing on the ground he looked up revealing eyes with no pupils. Even before he stopped moving Duncan bowed his head.

"I am sorry Daveth." He then turned to the knight. "Step forward Jory."

"No." Jory backed away while drawing his sword prompting Duncan to do the same. "You ask too much."

Duncan narrowed his eyes and attacked. Jory managing to parry a few blows before taking the blade to his gut. As Jory gurgled his last breath Duncan bowed his head again. "I am sorry."

Then soaked in blood and retrieving the chalice from where he had placed it Duncan turned to Aedan. "The Joining is not yet complete. You are called upon to submit to the taint for the greater good."

Aedan took the chalice with steady hands. Before drinking he thought back to his life. It was a good one, before it turned into a shit show leading here.

"To your health Duncan." Aedan toasted before drinking deeply.

Duncan was saying something, but the roaring and singing had already started. Aedan couldn't see them anymore. The edges of his vision went dark and dreams of an Archdemon took over.

Waking up a few moments later Aedan looked up to see Alistair and Duncan staring down over him. Aedan managed to struggle to his feet with their help.

"As I said before. From this moment on, you are a Grey Warden."

"This is some of the blood you drank." Alistair held out a pendant of glass and blood. "We wear it to remember."

Duncan spoke up as Aedan tucked the around his neck and under his armor.

"Take some time. When you are ready I would like you to join us for a meeting with the king."

Aedan nodded and moved back to the main camp. Not really trusting himself to speak. He staggered through to his tent like he was drunk. Aedan made it through the tent flap to see Orianna and Oren up and about. Claire was there too, sitting on her cot cleaning her blades. Oriana and Oren ran over for an embrace while Claire gave him a small smile. Aedan explained that he was now a Warden. Claire gave him a concerned look before returning to her task. Orianna fussed over Aedan for a while before finally allowing him to sleep for a few precious hours.

* * *

Well I hope that was an ok chapter. Not a lot going on yet again. Apologies for the slow burn. Blessed Maker this chapter was difficult to write. Having the two parties separate from each other made for confusing and one dimensional storylines. This chapter went through 8 rewrites. EIGHT. I hate my brain for thinking that splitting the group up was a good idea. Almost to the main story line people!

On Claire: Her personality is based off a friend of mine I met at the fencing club in college. She was seriously a firecracker. She was so witty and flirty that I had a hard time even keeping track of what she was talking about. I'm pretty sure everyone, guys and girls were in love with her. Thankfully nothing so dramatic as mass murder has happened to her and her family, that part's mostly my imagination on how someone would act. My friend that I'm basing Claire on was a fantastic fencer. I practiced Kendo in college and we would get into all out shouting matches about which sport was better. (Obviously Kendo) Usually ending in a bout or match.

On Aedan: He is based on a coworker of mine. Though it has yet to really shine through. Love the guy to death, but sometimes he frustrates me. I don't want to give too much away, but trust me, he is a good guy if you give him a chance. (this will make more sense in later chapters. like around chapter 30ish not that I've written that far.)

So notes on how I can improve my writing are super appreciated! Let me know with brutal honesty if you thought this chapter was boring, or if you don't like the way that I have dialogue or the way I describe something. OR if you just liked it, or wanna say hi. (lonely in my writer's block)

To Winona W: I like the idea that there will be multiple romances going on. Honestly I thought this would be a cut and dry "fall in love with the Warden" story. But since reading your comment and writing a few test scenes... ooo I seriously can't wait to write some more romance. (that sounded better in my head.)

To Arkin: I'm glad you can see that the healing in this part is a process. Never made sense to me in the games how they kinda brush the fact off that the Couslands all died. Thanks for the comment!

To esp: Heeeeeyyyy cmon man! I'm putting them out as fast as my lazy self can write! :) Love you! Thanks for staying with me even though I have such a spotty update schedule.

To Luke M: Glad you liked the last chapter. This one is Claire's turn to be a little broody. Honestly I prefer to write the lighter stuff like Alistair vs. Claire, but this is necessary to develop the story and not simply write (AND THEN Ostagar happened.) I'm dying to get past this part though. :)

To Stacy63: Glad you liked! Thanks for the comment! As to the upload schedule, I tried before to keep to a weekly thing, but that crashed and burned. (just as esp) I will try to have them out as soon as I can. Unfortunately, the way I write is I write it all in my head first, then let it marinate and fester before transferring it all to my google docs. Then it festers further until I can't wait any longer to post it. The short answer is... I'm working on writing on a schedule its hard, I'm not very good at it. 3

To tess-with-a-chance-of-reaper: What a fantastic name! Thanks for commenting! I'm glad you liked it. As I said in earlier chapters, I can't wait for Claire to meet everyone else. This is gonna be fun.

Thanks to:

themightyri (love your name),ProtonMudkip (Favorite starter), (Think i forgot you last time. Sorry!), WitchoftheWilds (Morrigan is that you?), XxrudexbutxnicexX (I have a panda hat too!), tess-with-a-chance-of-reaper, and kali yugah.

for follow favs.

Shout out to dashingcody23, my oldest favorite. Thanks for believing in me so long ago. (TALK TO ME BRO) jk.


End file.
